O Palhaço e O Mago das Ilusões
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Um Original, feito com base em Alice no País das maravilhas. Dois personagens aparentemente inocentes, que acabam filosofando sobre o mundo e sua vida. A primeira de muitas aventuras. O Palhaço e O Mago das Ilusões em: O mundo das Idéias.


O Palhaço e O Mago das Ilusões em: O mundo das Idéias

**O Palhaço e O Mago das Ilusões em: O mundo das Idéias**

E lá estava o Palhaço, sentado na ponta do alto de um arranha-céu. Mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos na cabeça. E o Mago já estava se cansando de olhá-lo e esperar que o idiota do Palhaço o notasse.

- Então, vai ficar ai olhando para o céu igual a um Palhaço estúpido o dia todo? - Perguntou o Mago com uma leve irritação. - O que esta esperando, que caia dinheiro do céu? Pois isso não vai acontecer, no céu não tem mais dinheiro para chover.

E a concentração do Palhaço se desfez. Ele soltou um leve murmúrio antes de finalmente olhar para o Mago, ali em pé, com seus panos pretos que chamava de roupa e aquele chapéu estranhamente ridículo.

- Ah, o que você quer? Fazer-me sofrer novamente. Eu sou um Palhaço, mas não sou tolo, e nem quero ser triste. Vá embora, estou fazendo uma coisa realmente importante agora.

O Mago desatou a rir, se aproximando com passos longos do Palhaço, chegando a quase saltitar de alegria, e então se sentou ao lado dele.

- Então resolveu ser esperto e se atirar daqui? - disse o Mago enfático. - Ah, não me diga que percebeu que o mundo te ignora? Quem realmente precisa de um Palhaço de mentira com tantos de verdade por ai?

O Mago sorria, a ele agradava ver o palhaço assim, tão separado de suas reais funções.

- Não é isso, seu bobo. - xingou, o Palhaço em sua infantilidade.

- Nossa, você me xingou de bobo! Que bonitinho, acho que nem vou dormir de noite depois disso. Meu coração dói ser chamado de bobo. - disse o Mago fazendo uma falsa cara de choro enquanto segurava uma risada. - O que esta fazendo, de tão importante assim?

O Palhaço sorriu, abrindo exageradamente a boca vermelha. Fez uma cara de esperteza antes de falar.

- Eu quero me concentrar para ir para o mundo das idéias.

- Nossa, nunca ouvi uma coisa tão estúpida. - disse o Mago caindo na gargalhada. - Ai, seu idiota.

- Claro que não sou idiota, você que é. E não sabe do que eu estou falando. - disse fazendo bico e balançando as perninhas que nem um "Palhaço".

- Então o que é? Explica-me seu Palhaço esperto, o único palhaço esperto que conheço. - disse com ironia o Mago.

- Simples, eu quero ir para o mundo das essências que Platão disse. É o mundo onde tudo é perfeito, e lá não vão me ignorar como aqui.

- Bom. Você nem deve saber direito o que Platão disse ou quem era ele, seu tolo ele não é mais importante para você que um Plato Glandão.

- Há... Há... Há. - disse o Palhaço ao outro com uma cara séria simulando uma risada lenta. - Achei muito engraçado! Por que você não vai embora de uma vez?

- Por que você não quer que eu vá. Essa é a verdade, é tudo confusão emocional.

- Eu quero que você vá. Não preciso de você.

- Claro que precisa só eu consigo ouvi-lo.

O Palhaço se calou e olhou para baixo por um bom tempo antes de voltar a olhar para o Mago.

- Pular? Será que se eu pular chego ao mundo das idéias? Já que meu corpo vai morrer, e eu não tenho muito que perder se der errado. Não é Mago?

- Não! Você á maluco? Estava brincando! Não faça isso.

- Por quê? - perguntou um palhaço sorridente. Vai sentir falta de mim? Será que sou só eu que preciso de você? Quero dizer. O mundo já é uma ilusão tão forte e real que você também é inútil aqui.

O Mago levantou. Um pouco irritado, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro como se não soubesse o que fazer. Atirar o Palhaço dali ou então ir embora.

- Não, mas vai sujar o chão. - disse o Mago parando e olhando o outro. - Esse monte de caca que tem na sua cabeça vai impregnar na rua.

- Não fala assim comigo. - pediu o Palhaço fazendo um biquinho. - Eu não tenho caca na cabeça.

- Claro que tem, esse papo de mundo das idéias é ridículo. Hoje não se tem mais idéias se aperta Ctrl + C e depois Ctrl + V. - disse o Mago rindo.

- Não entendi. - disse ele por fim. - O que quer dizer com isso.

- Ah, seu tonto. Por que você não se afoga, assim vai morrer sem dar trabalho. - disse o Mago batendo a mão na testa. - Ah, meu santo Deus Loki (Deus mitológico da travessura, filho de Odin), essa é uma arte sua, confessa. Tem que ser.

- Por que você reclama de tudo? Tente ver as essências das coisas, tenta olhar para o mundo de uma forma diferente seu mago perdido e tolo.

- Hum, eu acho que você esta lendo filosofia demais e acaba confundindo realidade com ilusão. Eu sou uma ilusão, nos somos uma ilusão de algum poeta louco, eu te vejo e você me vê, mas ninguém nos enxerga nem se esbarrarem em nós.

- Então o mundo inteiro não existe por que ninguém vê e nem escuta ninguém. - disse o palhaço. Um silêncio um tanto aterrador se fez por todas as partes engolindo aos poucos os sons de um centro urbano comum, e tão diário. E tão comum e sem graça. - Tô nem ai, tô nem ai. Para o mundinho eu num tô nem ai.

O Palhaço saiu cantando e dançando, o Mago bateu a palma da mão no rosto e abanou a cabeça negativamente, olhou por onde o Palhaço saiu. Tô nem ai. Com o mundo..lá.lá..láááááá. - Começou a cantar o Mago resignado, e antes de fechar a porta das escadas disse. - Esta no inferno, não somente abrace, mas beije e cante com o Capeta.


End file.
